Son Goku (Dragon Ball Xeno)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. Xeno Goku, as this character is often called, is an alternate version of Goku from the Xeno Timeline. This version of Goku experienced all the events of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, the DBZ Movies, and Dragon Ball GT. However, instead of fusing with Shenron and the Dragon Balls, this version of Goku was summoned by Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time, to aid Xeno Trunks by joining Time Patrol. After training Xeno Trunks for a whole year in a special Hyperbolic Time Chamber used by Chronoa, Xeno Goku aided the Time Patrol in stopping the Dark Empire from ruining events in the timeline. Along the way, he defeated the likes of the Dark Dragon Balls empowered Frieza and Kid Buu, and even Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Broly Dark. Along with the other Time Patrollers and Chronoa, Xeno Goku eventually manages to help stall the Dark Empire's evil plans. Later, he was sent on another mission with Xeno Vegeta to stop Fu from joining the timelines. Xeno Goku fought the main timeline's Goku to a standstill and eventually used his Super Saiyan 4 power to help everyone escape the Prison Planet. He said farewell before returning to Time Patrol. Goku was created by Akira Toriyama in 1984. Powers and Stats Key: Super Dragon Ball Heroes | Xenoverse Tier: 3-B | 2-C Name: Son Goku / Kakarot Epithets: None Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 55+ (physically 46) Race: Saiyan Classification: Time Patroller, Former Dragon Team Leader, Z-Fighter, Martial Artist Alignment: Neutral Good Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level+ (matched Goku from the main timeline), Multi-Galaxy level+ (Super Saiyan 4 matched Super Saiyan Blue) | Low Multiverse level (As a Super Saiyan, fought and defeated Demigra who was going to collapse at least two timelines, which is 24 universes) Speed: Intensely FTL+ (640 billion c in base form), Supremely FTL+ (2.56 quadrillion c in Super Saiyan 4) | Supremely FTL+ (Much faster than before) Durability: Multi-Galaxy level+ (matched Goku from the main timeline), Multi-Galaxy level+ (Super Saiyan 4 matched Super Saiyan Blue) | Low Multiverse level (As a Super Saiyan, fought and defeated Demigra who was going to collapse at least two timelines, which is 24 universes) Lifting Strength: Class G Range: Universal (Can sense and teleport anywhere across the universe) Stamina: Very High in base form and Super Saiyan, Average-High with Super Saiyan 2 and 3, Very High in Super Saiyan 4 and 5 (forms have perfect energy balance) Mental Capacity: Gifted (Can learn fighting techniques by simply seeing them) / Low Telepath Fighting Experience: Class B-7 (54 Years / Basic Martial Arts, Roshi Training, Korin Training, Kami Training, King Kai Training, Yardrat Training, Metamoran Training) Standard Equipment: ''' Power Pole, Nimbus Cloud '''Weaknesses: None notable Skills and Abilities 'Powers' Saiyan Physiology: As a Saiyan, Goku possesses a vast array of superhuman physical attributes, which he has trained to the strongest levels through years of rigorous training. *'Superhuman Strength:' As a Saiyan, Goku possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any human being and most alien races. He is strong enough to effortlessly break all Earthling-made materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift the largest and heaviest man-made structures. *'Superhuman Speed:' Goku can move and react faster than light speeds and fly at hypersonic speeds, enabling him to travel great distances in short periods of time. In battle, he can move so fast that everything else is frozen around him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Goku's body is far more durable than that of normal human beings, being essentially invulnerable to all Earthling-made weapons. However, while naturally durable thanks to his Saiyan physiology, he does have limits. Other beings as powerful as himself can hurt and potentially kill him. Also, to properly access his body's durability, Goku must be concentrating or powered up. If he is not, bullets have been shown to leave marks on his skin and an ordinary energy gun shot was capable of piercing and almost killing him. **'Heat Resistance:' Thanks to his Saiyan biology, Goku possesses an extremely high resistance to heat. This was first seen when he was able to calmly relax in the boiling hot saunas of Princess Snake's palace. As the years went by, his resistance to heat only increased, as he was able to fall through the Earth's atmosphere without burning up from the high-speed descent and skirt over lava. However, it is implied that this resistance has a limitation, as both lava and the Sun have given Goku trouble in the past. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Goku is capable of exerting himself well past his limitations. Even if wounded or fatigued from using techniques or transformations that cost a lot of his energy, he has shown that he can keep fighting an opponent. Goku has even shown the capability of recovering stamina in a fight while in his base and Super Saiyan forms. However, Super Saiyan 2 and beyond seem to drain him still. **'Powerful Lungs:' Thanks to his physiology, Goku possesses powerful lungs, being even able to breathe in the stratosphere of a planet. However, like all Saiyans, Goku cannot breathe in space. *'Superhuman Senses:' Goku is able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons and keep up with the incredible combat speeds of his opponents. As a Saiyan, Goku also has enhanced senses of smell and taste. He has used his sense of smell in fights before to detect opponents. Combat Genius: Goku is able to prepare ingenious strategies when it comes to fighting. On more than one occasion, he was able to defeat opponents he was no match at first by using the correct tactics. In addition, Goku himself has stated and proved that techniques used against him cannot work more than once, because he can adapt to them and find their weak points. 'Techniques' Physical Techniques: *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper:' In the original version, the user shouts "Jan Ken", then a name corresponding to the attack: "Gu", equals rock and will be a strong punch. "Chyoki", equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. "Pa", equals paper and will be an open palm strike. *'Full-Nelson:' The user puts their arms over their opponent's shoulders by going under the arm pits, making the opponent unable to move as freely as usual. *'Dragonthrow:' The user grabs his opponent's arm, leg, tail, or antenna, then he spins and throws them away. Mental Techniques: *'Mimicry:' Goku is capable of instantly learning techniques performed by other fighters after seeing them only once. He most famously learned Master Roshi's Kamehameha (who took him 50 years to develop), as well as other techniques such as the Drunken Fist and the Afterimage Technique. *'Telepathy:' A way to communicate with others using one's mind. Users can also read the minds of the ones they communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. During his time with King Kai, Goku learned this ability and taught himself how to read the minds of others by placing his palm on their head. Movement Techniques: *'Afterimage Technique:' An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Goku can use it to leave dozens of images behind. *'Flight:' The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. However, as a Saiyan, Goku already possesses the innate ability to fly, which later in adulthood, he'd show complete master over. *'Instant Transmission:' A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate and sense where he wants to go. However, if extra time is taken, the technique can be performed without this gesture. Supportive Techniques: *'Ki Sense:' The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Goku acquired the ability after drinking the Ultra Divine Water but was unable to use it to home in on an opponent's location until he trained with Mr. Popo. He can also hide his ki to prevent someone else from sensing his, even making him appear much weaker than he actually is. This is useful for getting opponents to underestimate him. *'Ki Transfer:' Goku can grant some of his energy to anyone to restore some of their energy. He has even used this to seemingly heal a bird with his Super Saiyan power. *'Telekinesis:' A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Goku has used this on smaller objects and projectiles. *'Solar Flare:' The user places their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. Energy Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam:' The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. *'Energy Wave:' A ki blast wave. *'Kiai:' A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shock waves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. **'Spirit Shot:' A two-handed energy technique in which the user stretches their arms out and blows the opponent(s) away with dual Kiai blasts. **'Invisible Eye Blast:' A Kiai technique shot from the eyes. *'Explosive Wave:' A technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Super Explosive Wave:' A more powerful energy explosion than Explosive Wave that extends outward far beyond the user. *'Energy Shield:' A technique used to generate a ki shield around the user to protect them from attacks. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature attack. A powerful blue energy wave fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has since invented numerous variations: **'Continuous Kamehameha' Goku fires multiple one-handed Kamehamehas from both hands, inflicting a great deal of damage. **'Bending Kamehameha:' A version of the Kamehameha for which the user can change the course, allowing the user to surprise his or her opponent. **'Twin Dragon Shot:' A double energy sphere controlled version of the Kamehameha. Goku first used this against Frieza while hiding underwater to distract the tyrant. **'Super Kamehameha:' An advanced and far more powerful version of the Kamehameha. **'Kaio-ken Kamehameha:' – A combination of the Kaio-Ken and Super Kamehameha that inflicts extreme damage depending on what Kaio-Ken level he is using for the attack. **'Warp Kamehameha:' A combination of the Instant Transmission and Super Kamehameha. **'True Kamehameha:' A more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. **'10x Kamehameha:' A far more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha that is red in color instead of blue and 10x stronger any other version while in his Super Saiyan 4. *'Destructo Disc:' A razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. Copied from Krillin. *'Spirit Bomb:' Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Its level of power is dependent on the amount of life present on the planet. **'Fusion Spirit Bomb:' A normal Spirit Bomb formed with the energy gathered and then granted to someone else to use it. **'Large Spirit Bomb:' A larger and more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb, in which Goku stores the energy in the form of a giant light blue energy sphere in the sky. Goku gathers energy for this attack across an entire star system. **'Instant Spirit Bomb:' A combination of the Instant Transmission and Spirit Bomb. **'Super Spirit Bomb:' A larger and more powerful version of the Large Spirit Bomb, which is directly powered by the energy of intelligently sentient beings. Goku needs them to raise their hands voluntarily to accumulate their energy. **'Universal Spirit Bomb:' The final and most powerful version of the Spirit Bomb that draws its phenomenal power from energy sources across an entire universe. Goku used this to destroy Omega Shenron. Like the Super Spirit Bomb, contributors to this Spirit Bomb must willingly give their energy by raising their hands into the air. *'Dragon Fist:' Goku begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, and charges him. Then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will be amplified massively compared to Goku's normal power and his ki will explode out in the form of an enormous golden dragon and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole. **'Super Dragon Fist:' The technique described above used in Goku's Super Saiyan forms (usually Super Saiyan 4). This technique can also be used after absorbing a Spirit Bomb for increased power. **'Super Dragon Twin Fists:' A two-handed version of the Super Dragon Fist with double the power. Combination Techniques: *'Kaio-Ken Finish:' First, Goku charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up after the opponent and double axe-handle punches them down to the ground. Next, he powers up to his Kaio-ken technique as he charges down at the opponent and double-punches them in their back. Finally, Goku quickly lands on the ground and catches the opponent on their back before throwing them onto the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Kaio-Ken Attack:' Goku powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent away. Next, he flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, Goku flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Meteor Combination:' First, Goku charges at the opponent and elbows them away. Then, he attacks the opponent with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a heavy punch to their stomach. When the opponent lays on the ground paralyzed, Goku jumps up in the air and fires a Super Kamehameha down at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Meteor Smash:' Goku punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent away and flies after them to right hook kick them in their face. Finally, Goku axe kicks the side of the opponent's head, knocking them away and inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Dragon Hammer:' A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He fires the Kamehameha to stun his opponent first and then charges through the beam with Dragon Fist to destroy them. Transformations: *'Kaio-ken:' A technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger. However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique requires the use of ki control to handle it properly. **'Kaio-Ken x2:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x2 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Nappa. **'Kaio-Ken x3:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x3 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. **'Kaio-Ken x4:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x4 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Vegeta. **'Kaio-Ken x10:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x10 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Frieza. **'Kaio-Ken x20:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x20 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Frieza. *'Super Saiyan:' This form multiples Goku's base power by 50x his base power. It was a transformation achieved by Goku after witnessing Frieza murder his best friend, Krillin. Originally, it was a massive drain on the user's stamina, but Goku has since learned to stay in the form even while sleeping, negating the stamina drain entirely. *'Super Saiyan Second Grade:' The first branch of the advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. In the form, every nerve is concentrated, sending ki through the body to inflate the muscles. It raises both power and speed by 75x the user's base power or 1.5x Super Saiyan. Goku never used the form in battle, opting to master the basic Super Saiyan form instead. *'Super Saiyan Third Grade:' The second branch of advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. All natural inhibitions of the body are completely removed in this state, resulting in 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserves and a 100x increase to base power or 2x from Super Saiyan. However, this form has a weakness in that the trade off for all that power is a decrease in speed, making the form easy to avoid. *'Super Saiyan Full Power:' – The mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form, resulting in no stamina loss whatsoever to the user. *'Super Kaio-Ken:' A combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and the Kaio-Ken technique, briefly doubling Goku's power instantly. However, the technique is so dangerous it has the chance of automatically destroying his body. *'Super Saiyan 2:' The direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance except the hair spikes up further and the user's aura is filled with electricity. The form must either be obtained through intense anger or intense training. The power output of this form is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all increase by 100x the user's base power and 2x their Super Saiyan form. However, the stamina of this form begins to become an issue again. Goku has since learned to mediate this flaw, proving he can fight in this form and regain stamina at the same time. It was originally learned by Goku in Other World. *'Super Saiyan 3:' The third form of Super Saiyan and the successor to the second transformation. In this form, the user's hair grows long down their back and their aura is filled with even more electricity. The form must be obtained through intense training. The power output of this form is 400x the user's base power and 4x their Super Saiyan 2 form. However, while it grants quadruple the power, it drains the user's stamina at nearly the same rate, meaning this form cannot be utilized for very long. *'Super Saiyan 4:' A Saiyan transformation that is a different branch of transformation from the earlier Super Saiyan forms. This form can only be obtained by having a Saiyan Tail and transforming into the Great Ape after having achieved Super Saiyan, making the user a Golden Great Ape. If the user can reclaim his identity during the transformation, then they will become a Super Saiyan 4. In this form, Goku has a wild mane of his original black hair with crimson fur covering his entire body and yellow irises. Along with increasing the user's strength, speed, and durability, the user gains a 4,000x increase to their base power (10x increase from Super Saiyan 3) and uses perfect conservation of the user's stamina, making it no less strenuous to maintain than a mastered Super Saiyan form. The form itself is so powerful that it can actually break a wish of the Black Star Dragon and grants 'Equipment' *'Power Pole:' A magical, seemingly indestructible length-changing staff that was owned and wielded by Goku for most of the Dragon Ball series. Its true purpose is to use its size-changing ability to travel from Korin Tower to Kami's Lookout, but Goku uses it as a weapon. He has completely mastery over it and has used it on numerous occasions to defeat multiple weapon-wielding enemies. 'Weaknesses' *'Hunger:' Like all Saiyans, Goku has an insatiable appetite for food. So long as he is filled with large amounts of it, he can fight at his peak. However, if he is somehow deprived, he will grow weak enough that he can be more easily defeated or to the point where he cannot fight at all. Feats Explanations Current Power Levels: Base - 2.4 quintillion Super Saiyan - 120 quintillion (50x multiplier from base) Super Saiyan 2 - 240 quintillion (100x multiplier from base) Super Saiyan 3 - 960 quintillion (400x multiplier from base) Super Saiyan 4 - 9.6 sextillion (4,000x multiplier from base) Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: